Hymn For The Missing
by BlueRoseDream
Summary: Leo is suffering from the loss of his best friend, master, and love. He expresses all the words he hid from his master and plays for him as a final duty in his memory. Spoilers from chapter 58


Author's note: I have no idea why is it that I watch Angel Beats! again and a fanfiction for Elliot and Leo pops into my head. It may have been the crying from what happened to Elliot and what happened to Otonashi. *tears up a bit* Well, this is going to be an angst story and the first one I've ever posted online. I try not to make sad stories. I have a plan for a happier one anyway, so here's my story. This is based off of a song I just fell in love with. It's sad, but truly beautiful. I'm sure it's obvious, but just in case, Pandora Hearts does not belong to me.

Hymn For The Missing

"But I reached and you were gone…" –Hymn For the Missing

Leo's P.O.V.

(Takes place after Elliot rejects his chain. In other words, this is what is going through Leo's head while everything else is going on. It also speeds up to after Isla Yura's party.)

_If I had remained in the corner of the library, would he still be here?_

_If I didn't become so drawn to his light, what would have happened to me?_

"Please stop! Stop making me remember!"

I couldn't move. Never have I wished to be blind more than now. I yearned for black darkness, not crimson. I didn't want to see the world. A world where _he _existed. One that took him with open arms. The one that took him away from me. _It was too late. It was my fault and fate was proving that in the worst way possible. _I clenched my fists until they were as white as the color that drained from my master's face. All the color that would've given him life was staining the ground. I didn't notice or rather, I didn't want to know.

_I gave Humpty Dumpty to him. I told him to form the contract._

I didn't pay enough attention before, but it had always been protecting me as well as its contractor. Like Elliot would…

I shouldn't have cared about him this much.

He'd still be alive if I didn't...

No, once again, I was lying.

If I didn't save him back then, fate would have still cut his string.

I was feeding myself false hope, and it was killing him inside.

Now It's killing me.

I don't know for sure, my hair might have distorted my vision, but I could've sworn he was smiling as he did the noble thing to do. The world was full of ifs and I filled it with lies. Stop blaming the world dammit! I had no right to always be protected, so why did I drag him into the darkness? Why?

_It's because you're selfish._

Yeah, I am selfish. Was I wrong to save him? Was I not supposed to preserve that happiness? Was that wrong?

"_I want you to be my friend and equal!"_

This was something I did not want to change.

Satique. This flower meant so much until it was destroyed by my own hands.

"_I don't want to see these dreams anymore."_

I'm sorry…

It was no longer "It'll be alright." I didn't have the right to say those words. They were right. I shouldn't have been the one to serve him. And yet, he was a true knight. He protected me from those words. The people who wanted to get rid of me. Even though they were his family, he still stayed by my side.

I felt myself reach out and touch the lifeless body. Cold, so painfully cold. It's far too late to bring him back. Not caring about the stares, I held what was left of Elliot in my arms. My Elliot. I wasn't going to hold back my selfishness. What was the point?

"_Are you stupid or what?"_

The glasses that made things feel so unreal brought pain. Immediately, I removed them and looked at Elliot with my eyes and not fragile glass. After that, everything was all a blur. I just didn't care.

"Elliot, you don't have to apologize anymore. It's my turn."

That was the last thing I remembered and next thing I knew I was at Pandora. The men I was with allowed me to stay in a room for a moment before the interrogation, so I approached the piano and sat in front of it. This was to be my final duty to Elliot. I would play for him for the last time. It was faint, but I could barely hear Satique ringing in my ears as my fingers brushed that black and white keys. Slowly, I played the song given to me as a sign of our friendship. Each note was like pins and needles being stabbed into my hands, yet I kept playing. I still felt that I had no right to see, so I covered my eyes and played the tune like I did before.

"Elliot Nightray…"

Not wanting to mess up the piano, I sat beside it and let myself break. My body trembled, but I didn't cry. I simply sat and said nothing like I did before.

"You are not broken… I am."

I've always known that I can't trade places with you. Even when I asked Oz to kill me, I couldn't help feeling a little bit uncertain. I… loved him. I loved him so much that I could've been mad. I only had one thing to say now.

"Don't leave me here… Elliot, I'm really sorry!"

Once again my voice isn't heard, and I can't close my eyes. I don't know what is worse. Seeing a void with Elliot disappearing from my grasp, or reality. I understood what Elliot might have thought when the nightmares ended. The dreams are not what are frightening. It's realizing that some dreams aren't really dreams. Only I knew that first-hand. This dream was a warning. A premonition of sorts. You cannot fight fate. I learned that the hard way. I had no choice but to accept this as truth. Elliot is gone.

If only I could've taken away the pain, then dying wouldn't be so scary.

Farewell… master.


End file.
